Evil x Petunia  Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by xSuicideMassacre
Summary: this is about how Petunia is the only one who actually remembers that the HTF characters are killing each other everyday and are reborn the next morning. But no one ever believes her. rated M for swearing and sexual stuff xD
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Petunia woke up from another nightmare of being killed, extremely gruesome, and by who else but Flippy. She sighed, and got up to make her bed, making sure it was symmetrical along with her whole house. Then she put on her blue robe, with lighter blue polka dots and went down stairs. She walked over to the kitchen curtains, and groaned due to the early sunset that got in her eyes, she turned away and got a glass of orange juice and checked the mail, Splendid was walking by then he saw me and blushed, I looked at him _Why is he looking at me like that..._ I looked at myself, I only had a spaghetti string top,underwear and a robe on with slippers, I ran in and closed the door, blushing madly due to embarrassment. As she sighed and calmed down her cellphone ringed, her familiar ring tone playing the song Monster by Paramore, she quickly walked and answered it, _Hello!_ She heard the delicate timid voice of her dear best friend Flaky, "Hello Petunia, me and Giggles,Splendid, and Flippy are going out to get breakfast but after that were going to the mall.. but without Flippy because he don't like heard the name Flippy, and she got a chill through her whole body, "Uh.. I don't know if I should...Flaky begged, "Please Petunia!She sighed, "Only because I love ya." Flaky laughed slightly, "Thanks see you ran upstairs to her closet, and looked at the clothes, she grabbed her normal colored skinny jeans and her blue aeropostale shirt, as she changed she looked at all the bandages she had due to all the attacks of Flippy, she hoped today would be different...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She walked to the cafe where they were going to eat breakfast, she opened the door and smelled the wonderful scent of food, then she looked for Flaky and noticed there was no Giggles or Splendid, just flippy. _Just lovely.._

She faked a smile, and sat down next to Flaky, "Hey guys how are you?" Flippy smiled at her, "I'm good you?" _I just love how he never ever.. said sorry about his personality killing me.. but wait a second he never did to anyone.. I think_ "I'm fine thanks." The waiter walked over, it was a girl with brown and green eyes, "What can I get ya?" Petunia looked at them and they made a gesture letting her know she could go first, "Cheese omelette with orange juice please." They ordered, and tried to start conversation, she slowly realized, _How could anyone not even once mention being killed .._

"I died yesterday I have such a headache.." Flaky stared at her, "Uh what..?" Petunia clutched her teeth, "I can't die. I've experienced death countless times. Sometimes I see a bright light. Sometimes I see Heaven, or Hell. But eventually no matter what I wake up in the hospital bed, and I watch everyone else die to... but no one remembers but me.. and Flippy is usually the one that kills us." They both looked at her like she was insane, "Fucking forget it.." She sighed frustratedly, then Flaky smiled, "If thats true Petunia, I think its pretty cool." Petunia clutched her teeth, "Pretty cool? Do you know what it feels like to be _stabbed_? To be _shot_? _Decapitated_? _Torn_ apart? _Burned_? _Run_ over? It's not pretty cool, Flaky! It fucking _hurts_!" Giggles finally got their and apparently she was listen to the whole conversation due to her reply, "Liar." She faced Giggles and yelled at her to, "No, Giggles, I'm being serious! I really really can't _die_!" …... "Thats it.. im fucking leaving!" She stormed out of the cafe, then she saw Flippy outside smoking a cigarrette._ What the hell? Why did he come out here.. damn it.._

She looked in through the cafe windows, and saw Flippy with Flaky and Giggles laughing and talking, then she looked back at _Flippy_ in front of her.

He chuckled evilly and threw his cigarrette carelessly and purposely into Nuttys eyes, he ran in circles, had a seizure then finally died. He got closer and closer to Petunia as he did she examined his features to herself. _Green eyes, sharp teeth... _Soon as his chest and her chest were against eachother he whispered with a grin "I am Fliqpy Flippy's brother."


End file.
